Tiffany was assigned pages 48 through 74 for homework tonight. If Tiffany read all of the pages she was assigned, how many pages did she read?
Explanation: Instead of counting pages 48 through 74, we can subtract 47 from each number so we instead consider pages 1 through 27. We see that Tiffany read 27 pages. Notice that she read 27 and not 26 pages.